Medical implements such as catheters, tubes and lines often must be used on patients and left in place. Accordingly, these items can be attached to a patient by various devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,922,697 and 4,392,857. Other prior art patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,026; 3,645,835; 5,116,324; 5,372,589; 5,885,254; 6,841,715; 7,294,752; and 8,881,899 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 252,822. Other prior art patent publications include: US2002/0188255 and US2006/02648836.
However, these devices can be either overly complex, bulky or not compatible with various medical implements. Thus, a simpler and more versatile securement device that would provide better securement with minimal movement and micro-pistoning when in situ is desired.